deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Torch
The Human Torch is a superhero from Marvel Comics and a member of The Fantastic Four. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Blaze the Cat vs Human Torch * Human Torch vs Cinder * Firestorm vs. The Human Torch * Human Torch vs Heatblast (Abandoned) * Human Torch vs Natsu Dragneel * Human Torch vs Nezha (Abandoned) * Sub-Zero VS Human Torch '(Completed) * Human Torch vs Yang Xiao Long Battles Royale * Fantastic Four Battle Royale (Abandoned) With the Fantastic Four * 'The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Cooler (Dragon Ball) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Flame Princess (Adventure Time) * Killer Frost (DC Comics) * Zuko (Avatar) * Father (KND) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) History The son of Professor Franklin Storm, Johnny Storm is smart like his sister Susan but does not harness his potential as he is more of a thrillseeking troublemaker. One such stunt resulted with Johnny becoming a lab assistant at the Baxter Foundation his father oversees, meeting Reed Richards and helping him in his research. But one such expedition into the unknown resulted with Johnny exposed to solar flares and cosmic rays, causing his body to uncontrollably burst into flames until he learns to control his powers as he becomes the youngest member of the Fantastic Four while naming himself the Human Torch. Death Battle Info Before his transformation, Johnny is a skilled drag racer with a knowledge of mechanics and design. After being exposed to cosmic rays, Johnny gains the ability his encompass his body in plasmic flame. As Reed studied, this is possible by a microscopically thin film of transparent skin plates making Johnny impervious to both the heat and the flames being produced by his fat cells. The combustion also makes Johnny's body light enough for him to achieve flight at high speeds equal to missiles and attack drones. The flames emitted from Johnny's body are hot enough to vaporize bullets that almost breech the few inches to his skin. Johnny also can detect signatures, has limited control over fire within his immediate range of vision in various ways, and absorb fire plasma into his body to increase his body temperature to a maximum flame output he calls his "nova flame," which he can release omnidirectionally or use a beam weapon. Feats * Johnny is able to keep up with the Silver Surfer when the latter is fleeing from him on his board. Flaws * Johnny's ability to "flame on" is limited by the quantity of oxygen in his environment, and his personal flame has been extinguished by sufficient quantities of water, flame retardant foam, and vacuum environments. * As Reed theorized, Johnny can use his plasma form to create a miniature super nova around his body at 1,000,000 degrees in heat. But notes such an attempt could kill Johnny and anyone within the supernova's circumference. * Extremely cocky and a bit of a showoff. Trivia *When the Fantastic Four encounter future versions of themselves, it is revealed that in Middle-Age Johnny's flame has turned blue/white, and burns much hotter. He is also much less cocky, and effortlessly defeats his younger self. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superheroes Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Human